Sick day
by Lin-Kuei-Brony
Summary: Cuddles helps a sick Giggles get better. While helping her they both find the deepest secrets of each other. I sick at summaries.


Summary:

Disclamer: I do not own Happy tree friends, Mondo Media does. I wish I did though.

It was a beautiful snow day in happy tree town. Everybody was having some fun in the snow. Toothy and Mime were having a snowball fight, Petunia and Shifty were making a snow man and Nutty was eating the snow, even though some of it was yellow. Cuddles was on his way to Giggles house with a snowball in his hand. When he reach the house he knocked on the door. After three minutes of waiting he knocks again. After nobody answers the door he drop's the snowball and open's the door that was unlocked and walk's in. "Giggles? Are you here?" Cuddles yell's. He heard a sneezing sound coming from Giggles bedroom. He walk's in her room and see's Giggles in her bed, three blanket's covering her, a box of tissues and soup on her bed. "You okay Giggles?" Cuddles say's walking toward's Giggles. "I've been better." Giggles say's jokingly, her voice a raspy from her cold. She starts coughing loudly, accidently coughing on Cuddles. "Sorry Cuddles." Giggles said,blowing her nose. "It's ok Giggles." Cuddles say's, wiping his face with a tissue. "So what bring's you here?" Giggles says. "I just wanted to see if you wanted to have a snowball fight, but I see that your a little to sick to be playing out in the cold." Cuddles say's sitting next to Giggles. "Yeah. It look's so nice out there to. I wish I can go outside and play." Giggles say's sadly. Cuddles, sad for his friend decides to help her out. "If that's going to happen Im going to help you get better and I won't accept no as an answer." Cuddles say's frimly. Giggles smiles and hug's Cuddles. "Thank you Cuddles! Your the greatest friend a person can ask for!" She say's, huggen him tighter. Cuddles, almost out of breath from the tight hug, pull's away. After taking a couple of deep breath's Cuddles get's a spoon and put's a little bit of cough medicine on the spoon. "Here, take some of this it will make you fell a little better. It will taste a little nasty, but it'll be good for you." Cuddles say's putting the spoon next to Giggles mouth. Giggles opens her mouth and Cuddles put the medicine in her mouth. She swallow's it and make's a face as if she ate something sour. Cuddles laugh's at the face she was making, but did't see her grabbing a pillow and hitting him in the face making him fall down. He get's up and grab's a pillow. "You wanna play? Ok, I'll play!" Cuddles said, hitting Giggles in her start hitting each other with the pillow's in the arm's, leg's, face and head.

After about 3 hour's of hitting each other with the pillow's, they both lay down on the bed, both exsusted. "That was pretty fun, wasn't?" Cuddles ask Giggles. "Yeah it was. I feel a lot better now to." Giggles say's, her voice a little clear then before. Cuddles looks at the clock and see's that it is 10:00 pm. " Well, I think it's time for me to." Cuddles say's getting up and walking toward's the door. "Wait!" Giggles yell's. Cuddles turns around and look's at Giggles. " What is it Giggles?" Cuddles ask. "Um.. am still sick." Giggles say's, faking a couple of cough's. Cuddles smile's and start's to chuckle. "Would you like me to stay with you tonight?" Cuddles ask. Giggles nods. Cuddles walk's up to Giggles bed and lay's down next to her. He turn,s on the tv and they both wacth a soap oprea. "How could you do this to me!?" the woman an the tv say's. "I don't know!! I wasn't thinking stright!! Please dont leave! I love you!!" the man on the tv said tearfully. " Why should I stay with you after you cheated on me with my best friend!! Why the hell sould I stay with you!?!?!!" the woman said. "I'm taking the kid's with me and going to my mother's house." the woman said. " Please don't go!!" the man said. Giggles thought this was pretty stupid. As soon as it ended, she heard something that sounded like someone was crying. She turn's her head and see's Cuddles CRYING. "Why are you crying?" Giggles ask, trying not to laugh. Cuddles wipe's his eye's. " I wasn"t crying! I had something in my eye." Cuddles said, his voice breaking. Giggles started to laugh. "Sure you did." she said, turning off the tv and covering her self in a blanket. Cuddles does the same thing.

It was silent for about ten minutes until Giggles started to speak. "Hey Cuddles? Can I ask you something?" Giggles ask. "Sure." Cuddles say's. Giggles took a deep breath. "If i where to say I love you, what would you say?" Giggles ask Cuddles. Cuddles was shocked at the question he was just ask. Not getting an answer after a mintue, Giggles thought that she freaked Cuddles out. Just when was going to fall asleep, Cuddles spoke. "If you were to ask me that question, I would say that I love you to." Cuddles said. Giggles stood up in her bed and stared at Cuddles. "Really?" Giggle say's. Cuddles stood up to, a smile on his face. "Of course. Giggles, I love you with all my heart. I would risk my life for you. If some one had a gun and was about to shoot you, I would push you out of the way before you could get shot. I love you Giggles." Cuddles say's, a couple of tears coming out of him. Giggles, shocked and amazed at what he just said, hug's him. "Oh Cuddles! I love you so much! I want to be with you for ever!" Giggles said, tears coming out of her eye's. She let's go of him and they both stare into each other eye's. They kiss passinately and it felt like an enternily to both of them when they stop kissing. They lay down, looking at each other. "I love you Giggles." Cuddles said, kissing Giggles. "I love you to Cuddles." Giggles said, kissing him. Soon they both fall asleep in each other's arm's, both happy.

The end


End file.
